


Kuma-chan to Zou-kun

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Gen, Plushies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Por tu información.” empezó, con ese aire sabelotodo que asumía cuando pretendía de tener razón. “Kuma-chan estaba abandonado en la entrada, entre las mochilas. Y se sentía mucho solo, pues he pensado de llevarlo conmigo e introducirlo a Zou-kun.”





	Kuma-chan to Zou-kun

**Kuma-chan to Zou-kun**

**(Señorita osa y señorito elefante)**

Yuto había siempre creído de ser bueno a enfrentar cualquier especie de crisis.

Se llevaba bien con todos, y siempre echaba una mano cuando podía; era más fácil que fuera él lo que consolaba más que lo que necesitaba de ser consolado.

Pero era casi media hora que Ryosuke lloraba, sin además tener intención de parar, y Yuto sentía que se estaba acercando a su límite.

Su amigo había llegado temprano esa mañana a la guardería, como siempre arrastrando por una pierna su osito de peluche.

Había puesto sus cosas en una esquina de la sala y después se había unido a él en el patio para jugar con los toboganes, dado que finalmente estaban días bastante hermosos para estar afuera.

Cuando habían vuelto adentro, Yuto lo había oído echar un grito acuciante.

Alcanzado Yamada, lo había visto en lágrimas. Lloraba tan fuerte que instintivamente Yuto había llevado las manos a las orejas, antes de preguntarle qué hubiera pasado.

Y cuando le había dicho que ya no encontraba Kuma-chan, Yuto había entendido que estaba enfrente a una auténtica tragedia.

Sabía cuánto Ryosuke estuviera atado a ese viejo osito de peluche; aun fuera magullado, nunca fallaba de llevarlo en todas partes, como si fuera su mejor amigo.

Lo había oído llorar y desesperarse, contagiándolo con esa desesperación y presionándolo a buscar ese osito por toda la guardería. 

Habían ido otra vez en el patio, Yuto arrastraba Yamada por una mano, mordiéndose un labio y sintiendo que por la frustración habría podido echarse a llorar él también.

En ese momento lo vio, y Nakajima casi no podía creerlo.

“¡Ryo-chan! ¡Mira allí!” gritó, indicando una esquina del patio.

El menor se secó los ojos rápidamente, mirando hacia el sitio indicado por su amigo.

Yuri estaba sentado en el césped; tenía en mano su elefantito de peluche y en la otra, Yuto estaba seguro a pesar de la distancia, Kuma-chan.

“¡Me lo ha robado él!” gritó Yamada, dejando la mano de Yuto y corriendo hacia el niño.

Yuto suspiró y lo siguió, determinado a evitar la enésima catástrofe

“¡Yuri!” exclamó, quitándole de mano el osito y abrazándolo fuerte contra el pecho. “¡Esto es mío!” le dijo, todo rastro de lágrimas desaparecido.

Yuto estaba a punto de intervenir, pero el menor lo precedió.

“Por tu información.” empezó, con ese aire sabelotodo que asumía cuando pretendía de tener razón. “Kuma-chan estaba abandonado en la entrada, entre las mochilas. Y se sentía mucho solo, pues he pensado de llevarlo conmigo e introducirlo a Zou-kun.” explicó, levantando los ojos hacia él con aire de acusa.

Yamada se quedó inmóvil.

Yuto lo miró, temblando, teniendo miedo que en cualquier momento Ryosuke pusiera saltar y desquitarse con Chinen.

Pero lo que pasó fue que Ryosuke asintió, sentándose enfrente a Yuri y dándole Kuma-chan.

“¿Se sentía solo?” preguntó, con aire culpable, mientras el menor asentía con determinación. “De acuerdo. Pues, podemos seguir haciéndolos jugar juntos, ¿no?” propuso, con una sonrisa.

“Claro. Son amigos, ahora.” aceptó con mucho gusto Chinen, después miró a Yuto, como si hubiera realizado improvisamente que estaba allí con ellos. “¿Quieres jugar con nosotros, Yutti?”

A Yuto sería gustado no pasar su última media hora buscando ese osito, oyendo Ryosuke en lágrimas y viendo todo desvanecer con una sola frase de Chinen.

Pero no importaba, en fin.

Asintió, sentándose para jugar con Ryo-chan, Yuri y los que parecían ser dos nuevos amigos.

Lo que importaba, era que la crisis fuera evitada.


End file.
